What I would do if I was a Naruto character
by AnimeFreak4261
Summary: If I was a Naruto character, I would give them hell and yell at them for being idiots. Read and tell me if you would do the same. Rated K just in case for swearing.


**What I would do if I was a Naruto Character**

Summary: If I was a Naruto character, I would give them hell and yell at them for being idiots. Read and tell me if you would do the same.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did, I would be a character and things would go my way! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

If I was a Naruto character, here is what would happen:

Me: Hey guys!

Naruto: who are you?

Me: I'm Ani! XD

Sakura: I'm sorry, who?

Me: Nevermind, anyways, I'm here to help you with your problems.

Sasuke: What problems? I certainly don't have problems.

Me: Oh yes, you do. Infact, you have some of the worst problems.

Sasuke: Like what?

Me: Well, lets start with the fact that YOU ARE AN EMO ICE CUBE BASTARD WHO IS ONLY FOCUSED ON KILLING HIS BROTHER SO YOU RAN OFF WITH A SNAKE PAEDOFILE WHO ONLY WANTED YOU FOR YOUR BODY SO HE MOLESTED YOU WHICH CAUSED HIM TO CHEAT ON HIS MAN TOY KABUTO!!! Wow! That took alot of breath!

Sasuke: ...he didn't molest me...I think.

Me: Anyways, time to yell, I mean talk to the rest of you about your problems. laughs evilly Lets start with Naruto, I will move on so be sure to catch your name. Ok, this will take alot of breath.

Naruto: whimpers

Me: takes deep breath NARUTO, YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT!! STOP OBSESSING OVER SAKURA SHE IS SO FUCKING SHALLOW!! WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED HINATA YET!! SHE IS BASICALLY STALKING YOU! HINATA STOP STALKING NARUTO ITS CREEPY AND STOP STUTTERING ITS FUCKING ANNOYING!! SAKURA STOP OBSESSING OVER THE EMO ICE CUBE BASTARD AND STOP BEING WEAK ITS SOOO ANNOYING!!! INO STOP BEING SO BOSSY AND ANNOYING AND LOUD BEFORE IM FORCED TO RIP YOUR MOUTH OFF!! SHIKAMARU STOP SAYING TROUBLESOME AND ACTUALLY GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND DO SOMETHING!! CHOJI GO ON A DIET SOMEWHAT AND START TRAINING!!! SHINO STOP OBSESSING OVER YOUR STUPID BUGS!! KIBA STOP ACTING LIKE YOUR A DOG!! YOUR NOT!!(Yes I am! ARF!) NEJI STOP BEING AN EGOTISTICAL BASTARD WITH A SUPRIORITY COMPLEX AND ALSO STOP OBSESSING OVER THE STUPID BRANCH FAMILY MARK! IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!! TENTEN...ok there is nothing wrong with you so forget it XD (whew! that was close!) BUT THE OLDER YOU IS SO ANNOYING WITH HER GIRLY GIRL VOICE! LEE AND GAI, STOP SAYING YOUTHFUL! IT IS SOO FUCKING ANNOYING!! NOT TO MENTION THE HAIRCUTS, EYEBROWS AND GREEN SPANDEX SUITS!! ASUMA STOP SMOKING, IT'LL KILL YOU! KAKASHI!! STOP READING YOUR STUPID FUCKING BOOK OR I WILL RIP IT TO PIECES! KURENAI! WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOUR RED EYES!! DO YOU HAVE SHARIGAN OR NOT!! OROCHIMARU STOP BEING A PAEDOFILE WHO MOLESTS KIDS!! KABUTO, STOP BEING HIS MAN-TOY!!! Wow! that took awhile! you guys have alot of problems.

Everybody: whimpers Lee,Gai,Ino,Hinata,Naruto start crying

Me:Sorry but you guys have problems that needed to be fixed, so I volunteered! XD

Sakura: So you mean, we didn't have to have you?

Me: Well, I guess.

Shikamaru:...falls asleep

Ino: WAKE UP SHIKAMARU!!!starts kicking him

Shikamaru: wakes up,falls back asleep

Everybody except Shikamaru: sweat drop

Kiba: So, anyways, about my problem, I AM TOO A DOG!! ARF!!

Hinata: Kiba, no your not. Do you have fur?

Kiba: Well, no.

Hinata: Then you are not a dog.

Kiba: Ok.

Me: YAY!!! HINATA STOPPED STUTTERING AND KIBA ACCEPTED THAT HE IS NOT A DOG!!! THATS THE FIRST STEP TO RECOVERY!!

Naruto: Ani has a point, I obsess over Sakura too much...Hey Hinata, will you go out with me?

Hinata: Sure!

Sakura: Finally! But Naruto, your still my friend, right?

Naruto: Of couse Sakura-chan!

Sakura: Yay!

Me: YAY! HE ASKED HINATA OUT AND STOPPED OBSESSING OVER SAKURA!!

Orochimaru: sighs Guys aren't as fun as girls, and niether are children...also, what is a paedofile? Anyways, I'm no longer one. Kabuto...It's over. Same to you Sasuke.

Kabuto:sniffs ok, I think I'll go find a girl friend or something.

Sasuke: Finally! I thought he would never leave me alone!

Lee: I think I will change my hairstyle and outfit, possibly wax my eyebrows. Sakura, I am over you but we will still be friends.

Gai: Me too, Kakashi, I will also stop being your rival.

Kakashi: Ok, and I've finished he Icha Icha Paradise series so, I'm done reading them.

Shino: DIE BUGS!!! DIE DIE DIE!!!

Ino: Shikamaru...will you please get up?says quietly but not too quietly

Shikamaru: Ok! Lets go do something active!

Choji: EWWW!! this food tastes nasty! I'm going on a diet. Time to go train!!

Asuma: cough hack cough Man, I'm gonna stop smoking, it's a bad habit.

Kurenai: I'm gonna go buy colored contacts.

Sakura: Sasuke, I've moved on. I'm over you now.

Sasuke: WAAA!! Ok... Itachi i forgive you for what you did. I will be nicer to my friends.

Neji:... Uncle, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting about the mark, and everyone, I'm sorry about my supriority complex.

Everybody: That's ok.

TenTen: We forgive you Neji. Now I have to go talk to my older self about lowering her voice.leaves

Sasuke: Um...how can you talk to your older self when he/she is you?

Neji: I don't know.

TenTen: comes back Ok, she said that she also hates her voice and decided to lower it.

Me: o.O

Naruto: What?

Me: ...OMG!!! IT'S THE APOCOLYSPE!!! EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! AHHHHHHH!!! hides in bomb shelter

Sakura: But you said you wanted this to happen.

Me: But not all in one day!! That's just too much to handle!!! runs away

Kakashi: ...ok then, she is officially insane.

Everybody: yep!

**So, how did you like it? again, plz tell me if you think this or at least some of it is true. I accept flamers but they can't include swear words even though I swear alot. XD**


End file.
